


To Give Someone Who Gives A Damn

by Itz_Levvy4275



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Virgin! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itz_Levvy4275/pseuds/Itz_Levvy4275
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Keith never had any one who loved him. After his father died and left him to rot away in the foster system he just figured that was it. Perhaps that is why he now finds himself hard and panting below Shiro, and he was absolutely terrified.





	1. Chapter 1

For as long as he could remember, Keith never had any one who loved him. After his father died and left him to rot away in the foster system he just figured that was it. He was destined to be alone, an outcast. There was that one nice elderly couple. They fed him and some what actually gave a damn but as soon as he let his gaurd down and they figured out he was an omega it was all over. And so Keith, a lonely twelve year old full of spite and tears, hugged onto his little stuffed hippo as tight as possible and swore that if one day he met someone who gave a damn again that he would stop at nothing to make them stay.  
Now at twenty little Keith has grown quite a few inches and learned to hold back the tears, although his hippo still stays on his bed awaiting his arrival at home. But now is different because now he has Shiro.  
He was charming and handsome and a bit older than Keith, and well he gave a damn. So Keith allowed himself to get closer and Shiro, well Shiro sat and waited patiently for him to warm up. It wasn't until six months into their new found friendship that he hesitantly asked Keith out on a date. He had been nervous and a bit shaky but Keith swooned nevertheless.  
They went out, and went out again, and again, and again. Until on the fifth date, Shiro worked up the courage to ask for a kiss. It was a bit cold as the winter months started to settle in and Shiro knew that Keith's heat was scheduled for next week and he would undoubtedly miss him and so with a shaky voice he stated, "Would you- I mean can I- ha," he took a deep breath as Keith's Bright eyes widened expectantly at him, "I'm gonna kiss you now. Okay?" Keith's expression fell as his face blossomed into a cherry red. He quickly turned away and with help from adrenaline hesitantly nodded his head. Shiro gently placed his hand upon the boys pale face and as Keith closed his eyes as tight as possible, their lips met. It was softer than what Keith had expected, he was taught that alphas were supposed be aggressive and take whatever they please. Yet here Shiro was, with a pliant, albiet a bit unsteady Keith in his arms, and all he did was press his lips against his own. For the first time in a while Keith felt wholesome. He felt loved. Needless to say Shiro was the star in quite a few dreams during Keith's heat.  
Keith knew how good Shiro was, he was a one of a kind alpha all sweet and caring. He had remembered the promise he made all those years ago, and couldn't imagine losing Shiro. Perhaps that's why a year into the relationship, Keith found himself pinned against the alpha's matress.  
Now don't get him wrong it wasn't that he didn't trust Shiro or wasn't ready. He did and he was. But there was just one slight problem that Keith just hadn't told Shiro about quite yet. He was a virgin.  
And not just a virgin in the non-penetration way but as in an actual bonified, touch starved virgin. Shiro was his first kiss, his first make out, it seemed only fitting that Shiro also take his virginity as well. Except that alphas didn't want inexperienced omegas. They didn't want omegas that didn't know how to pleasure themselves let alone their partners, and they certainly didn't want to have to slow down to hold the Omega as they had a panic attack over seeing another man's penis.  
So Keith chose to do what any same person would and told Shiro that he never had, did the, you know until he was sure it was a committed relationship. But it's been a year and Shiro has made it more then clear about how committed he was. So Keith, in all his fantastic decision making magic, chose to omit his state of virginity when he told Shiro of his readiness.  
So now here he was half naked, with a sexy also half naked alpha about to penetrate him and he was absolutely terrified, horny, but mostly terrified.  
As Shiro started to bring his hips with his own while sucking on Keith's oh so sensitive scent glands all Keith could think was, "Fuck." Both literally and metaphorically.  
"God, I can't wait to be inside you." Shiro spoke with a growl and all Keith could do was nod and whine, act like a good Omega for his alpha.  
He could do this, Keith had scoured the internet and found that it really only hurt for the first few minutes and then when first knotted. He could pretend he wasn't in pain, couldn't be all that hard. But as Keith was momentarily distracted by his own thoughts Shiro began to unzip Keith's jeans.  
This was it, Keith thought, he's gonna take off your pants and then take off his own and then enter you. Simple as that. Except it wasn't. So many thoughts and ideas and outcomes ran through his head as he spiralled out.  
'What if he notices?' 'What if he doesn't notice but then Keith passes out from the pain and then Shiro is left there with an unconscious Omega?' 'What if you just suck at sex and the Shiro leaves you?'  
With all these overwhelming emotions and Shiro oh so slowly starting to pull down his own pants Keith did the only thing he knew best.  
He cried.  
Sobbed actually but as soon as the salty scent reached Shiro's nose he stopped his ministrations with his own pants and looked shockingly at Keith.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro was shocked to say the least. Sure he had had his fair share of omegas in bed but none of them had cried. And none of them were as special as Keith. “Hey, hey it’s okay what’s wrong?” Shiro asked worriedly, “did I do something wrong, we can slow down a bit if I went to fast.” He tried to console his crying omega but Keith just kept sobbing and shaking his head.

“No, no. No. No,” Keith kept breathing out in between his sobs. He was just so overwhelmed, “I’m so-sor-sorry...” he finally managed a somewhat coherent thought to break through. And he was. Keith was so sorry for leading on such a great Alpha such as Shiro.

“What?” Shiro continued to shush the cries away and gently cradle the omega. “It’s okay Keith, everything is fine, you just gotta take a deep breath and tell me what’s wrong baby.” He tried to reason.

But Keith wouldn’t listen, he couldn’t he had lied to Shiro, led him to believe that he was this big strong omega but really he was just a weak little kid. He desperately grasped onto the alpha and with all the energy he could muster spoke up,”I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me.”

Shiro froze. No one has ever asked Shiro to not leave. Although he had never dated an omega quite like Keith either. He could never leave Keith. Keith was beautiful and kind and his nose scrunched up all cute when he thought to hard. Oh and his eyes, his breath taking eyes that if you looked just right when light hit them, they were like mini galaxies with never ending stars. And god did Shiro want to get lost in those stars. He couldn’t ever leave Keith because well somehow he loved him. And wasn’t that a terrifying revelation.

“Keith,” Shiro spoke softly to the still crying boy, “hey baby come on look at me, I can’t talk to you if I can’t see you.” With the alpha’s gentle guidance Keith’s head came out of its spot scrunched into shiro’s chest and his blotchy red face was revealed. Shiro smiled, “ahh there’s my handsome boyfriend, now how about we stop with the crying and you tell me what’s wrong.”  
Keith tried to avoid his gaze but as soon as he stared into those steel grey eyes he was gone. 

“Please don’t.” The omega had begged if Shiro forced out the truth then he would be alone again and he wasn’t sure if he could handle those cold hard nights anymore, not after having Shiro warm his bed for so long.

Shiro’s smile turned down as he began to wonder of the meaning of Keith’s words. Don’t what? “Don’t what. Keith, leave, I promise I won’t leave I just wanna see you happy again.” The alpha spoke softly.

Keith was at a crossroads. His mind was screaming at him to stop to just say he was fine and suffer through it himself but god shiro’s face was just so apathetic. One look at his alpha and Keith knew that it was out of his hands. “I’m a virgin.” Keith eloquently blurted out. While squeezing his eyes as tight as possible.

Shiro found himself freezing once again, Keith was was a what? A virgin, but that can’t be right. When they went over past relationships Keith spoke of many an alpha that he had grown close with and he surely would have told Shiro is he was... Then it hit him the shy first dates where he blushed at handholding, kisses which were always so tentative and shy, even the make outs were always initiated and ran by the alpha. “Holy cow,” he accidentally spoke out. “You mean that. You know. That you’ve never had sex before?” He asked quite shockingly.

Keith almost started to cry again but stayed strong enough to respond, “no.” He had sounded so broken so defeated and Shiro didn’t like it one bit.

The Alpha chuckled, “Oh Keith.” The omega looked up open not hearing immediate anger. “I love you.”

And this time, it was Keith’s turn to freeze. Shiro loves him? But no one had ever loved him before. Even his own mother had left him. He was told time and time again just how unlovable he was. An outcast, a loner, a terrible omega. Keith only ever had himself, except now there was Shiro. A sexy kind Alpha worth at least twice as much as Keith and he loved him anyways. And god Keith had loved Shiro too. He fell hard and fast, his future wasn’t possible without the alpha in it. Shiro was his everything, his will to keep on living through this shitty world. Shiro gave a damn. Enough damns to love him, and well Keith gave damns too. A whole lot of them

He jumped up and smashed his lips passionately into Shiro’s. And they stayed like that, content with each other’s presences until Keith finally pulled away, and with a wide smile and a cocked he’d Keith uttered the words he never thought would ever be said, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d put the Smut in a separate chapter so those of you who wanna stay innocent can.


End file.
